Percy Jackson Meets Harry Potter
by MidnightShadow101
Summary: This is my first fanfic. In this story, Percy Jackson is sent to protect Harry Potter with Jason Grace, Nico diAngleo, and an OC of mine. Staged in the fifth year. Reviews and suggestions welcome!
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and Percy Jackson and the Olympian Fanfiction

Xover

CHAPTER 1: Harry's POV

Ginny, Ron, Hermione, George, Fred, and I crouched near the doorway, straining to hear the whispered conversation inside the kitchen. The Extentable Ears could go inside the room because Mrs. Weasly had found out about them, and had put an Impertuable Charm on the door.

"Camp... is...stay... demi ... Order" was all we could hear before the meeting ajourned and we had to make a run for it before Mrs. Weasly opened the door and discovered that we had heard the meeting.

"What do you think that was about?" asked George, flopping onto Ron's bed. "I mean, it's not like they wanted to send us to summer camp, right?"

"I'm not sure. I think I heard the word 'representitive'. Maybe someone from this 'camp' is going to come?" said Hermione, biting her lip.

"Don't fret on it. Personally, I don't think we have to worry about this. It's not like we are going to get hurt, or something." yawned Ginny. "I think we should go back downstairs and eat dinner."

"Yeah, I'm hungry." said Ron eagerly.

"You're ALWAYS hungry!" I snapped, frustrated. I needed to find out what the Order was scheming about.

"Harry, we already explained it to you. WE don't know what's going on. We only stay here and wait 'till school opens. Then we go to school, argue with Malfoy-"

"I KNOW!" I yelled.

"Harry, please stop shouting." said Ginny sharply. "We have no control over this situation."

I sighed. "Let's just eat dinner."

CHAPTER 2: Percy's POV

"PERCY! PERCY!" yelled Jason. "CHIRON WANTS TO SPEAK WITH US!"

I stopped paddling my canoe. "Be right there!" I shouted back.

I propelled the canoe towards the shore. When I landed, Jason looked at the lake nervously. I knew water made him nervous.

"C'mon." he mumbled. "I think we have to go on another quest to save the world."

"Yipee." I said sarcastically.

We walked to the Big House.

"Ah, Jason! Percy! Good." said Chiron when we sat in the deck chairs on the porch. "I have a quest for you."

"Does it have anything to do with saving the world?"

Chiron's eyes twinkled. "Training to be an Oracle?"

"Ha ha."

Chiron laughed. "I need you to join an organization named the Order of the Phoenix."

"The what?"

"Let me explain. A long time ago, a group of mortals did a quest for Hecate, causing her to bless them with magic. This group of mortals eventually became the first witches and wizards and formed a Ministry of Magic. But, not all of them were good. A little while ago, an evil wizard named Lord Voldemort rose and is now spreading his fog of terror. The Ministry of Magic has become corrupt and is refusing to believe that he has come back. You two, along with Maladys Castellan and Nico di Angelo, will join an Anti-Voldemort organization called the Order of the Phoenix."

Jason and I exchanged nervous looks. Nico was okay, but Maladys was kinda creepy.

You see, she used to be the enemy. She was Head of Interrogation and lutenient to Kronos in the Titan army.  
She has jet black hair, dark blue eyes that project misery and rage, and three long, red scars going diagonally across her face. Pretty, but creepy. And that's pretty creepy.

"When do we leave?" Jason asked solemly.

Chiron looked at his watch. "Now. Pack your bags, and I will give you your trunks filled with your wizarding supplies."

CHAPTER 3: Nico's POV

"Failure is not an option. Do you understand?" Hades thundered.

Maladys gave me her usual chilling smirk, but bowed low to our father and managed to look serious. "Yes, father.  
I will not fail you."

"Neither will I." I said, giving a quick bow as well.

"Good." Hades handed us two thin boxes. "Here are your wands. Both of them are black poplar from the Fields of Asphodel, but Nico's is a core of shadow, Maladys a core of fear. Do not tell anyone about your wands. And these weapons are your life.* Do not lose them."

"Yes, father. I will make you proud." Maladys bowed again. Always the mature one when we talked to our  
father.

Hades snorted. "We'll see."

A/N:

MidnightShadow: Yeah, yeah. A little reference from Star Wars right there, but why not? I am a HUGE Star Wars freak. LOVIN' THIS FANFIC! If you want me to continue, I need three reveiws. Suggestions are quite welcome, but I don't want any bad words or such. Follow the trail of cookies to the review button.

(::)

(;:)

(::)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: MidnightShadow101: Whew! Another update! Yes, I know that I said I needed three reviews for another one, but I sorta caved in when I got my first review. Anyway, thank you to Luvbunnies for the review! Please, if you have any suggestions I would love to hear them! I'm open to new ideas! Oh, and do not send me too much praise, or I will get a swollen head and not be able to wear my favorite hat (not that I have one). Now enough of this rambling. ONWARD! And Clarisse, do the disclaimer.

Percy (rolling his eyes): I am not owned by this ridiculous person. My friends are not owned by this ridiculous person. If we were, then she would be twice as awesome as she is now, and would not act like a complete dork.

MidnightShadow101 (scowling: I hate you a lot, Clarisse.

Clarisse (smiling): The feeling is mutual, I assure you.

MidnightShadow101: AGGHHH!

CHAPTER 2: Harry's POV

I brought my soup spoon to my mouth, only to be stopped by the screams of the portrait of Mrs. Black. I could barely hear the bell over all of the yelling.

Sighing, Sirius got up from the table and headed to the door.

"That must be the new guests!" shouted Mrs. Weasly as she tugged in vain at the curtains on the silver framed portrait. She finally succeeded, and heaved a sigh of relief. Meanwhile, Sirius opened the door, and two figures walked through the door. They were both tall and athletic, one with an orange shirt and the other with a purple one. The one in the orange had jet-black hair even messier that mine, with sea green eyes. The other was slightly taller and had blonde hair and icy blue eyes the color of the sky.

"Ah, you must be Jason Grace and Percy Jackson!" said Sirius, extending his hand. "I'm Sirius."

Mad-Eye stood up from the table and swiveled his magic eye to scrutinize them. "Did you ask them a question to make sure they aren't imposters? Does anyone else remember Polyjuice Potion?"

Lupin gave an awkward cough. "Mad-Eye, that potion is for human use only."

Mad-Eye's good eye twitched. "Yes, but-"

"_Mad-Eye."_

"Oh. Yes, I remember now." he turned to the two new kids. "Sorry about that."

"No problem." the blonde one said calmly.

Now that they were closer, I could see that they were both only sixteen, a bit older than us, but not by that much.

"I apologize for missing the meeting." Continued the black-haired boy. "But we ran into a bit of-" here he said a word so bizarre that I couldn't even repeat it, but the others looked like they understood. "-and we had to fight them."

"Wait a minute." George glared at the boys. "You're only sixteen."

They both chuckled. One opened his mouth to reply, but then we heard Ginny and Hermione (who were upstairs) screaming and almost knocking themselves over to get sown the stairs.

"MUM! THERE'S SOMEONE IN OUR ROOM! THEY JUST MAGICALLY APPEARED AS IF THE SHADOWS WERE CREATING THEM AND- _WHAT THE *_BLEEP* _ARE YOU TWO LAUGHING ABOUT!?_

I blinked and saw that the two boys, Jason and Percy, had indeed fallen out of their chairs, roaring with insane laughter.

"How many are there?" asked Jason finally, still smiling.

Ginny blinked. "Two"

"And is one of them a boy and one of them a girl?"

"Yes."

Percy chuckled. "Those are our two friends. Guess they _Apparated-" _here he looked at Jason and they both grinned. "-into the wrong spot."

At this moment, I heard quiet footsteps on the stairs and two more people appeared in the hallway. One, was a boy that looked about twelve with long black hair and olive skin. His eyes were black and souless, but they had an intense fire in them, like the eyes of a madman or a genius. The other was a pretty girl about the same age with long black hair and navy blue eyes that were glittering with amusement. Her skin was unaturelly pale with three red, jagged scars going across her face. The boy was wearing black jeans and an aviator jacket. The girl, black skinny jeans and a black shirt that said CHB in grey letters. She gave an eggxagerted sigh and leaned against the wall, her arms crossed.

"Oh, dear. Did we scare the little babies, Nicky?" she said mockingly.

The boy sighed. "Only father can call me _Nicky, _Maladys."

The girl, apparently Maladys, grinned maliciously. "Well, since he's _busy, _I guess I'll just have to do it for him."

The boy grumbled. "I'm sorry for my sister's behavior. I'm Nico." He stuck out his hand.

"Maladys." the girl gave me a smirk that sent chills racing down my spine. For some reason, she made me uneasy...

I shook their hands along with George, Fred, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. I shuddered. Their hands were as cold as ice.

"So." Fred surveyed them all. "Nice to meet you."

They nodded politely.

"Would you like some soup?" Mrs. Weasly asked kindly. Jason, Percy, and Nico sat down readily, but Maladys scowled and shook her head.

"I'm not hungry, really." Nico opened his mouth to say something to her, but she silenced him with a look. "_I'm fine. _Can you just show me my room please?"

Lupin got up, and they disapeared upstairs.

A/N:

MidnightShadow101 (sighing): Sorry for the abrupt ending, but I'm out of time. I have to go to bed now. Please review, yadda yadda yadda, and like I said before, I love suggestions! And, if it interests you, I want to write a story about Maladys's past. If you like the idea, tell me, and I will write a story about it and call it, "The Story of Maladys" or something like that. Anyway, please review if you like it.

CHAPTER 3: Maladys's POV

I tosses my Stygian iron knife in the air and caught it. I was completely bored. I heard laughing downstairs. They must be having a good time. Not that I cared. Socializing really wasn't my forte.

Footsteps were heard on the stairs and I hurriedly put my knife away. I remembered Lupin telling me I was sharing a room with the two girls, Hermione and Ginny. I smirked at the memory of them screaming and running downstairs. For some reason, I enjoyed seeing people terrified of me. I guess it had something to do with my great-grandfather, Phobos.

"Hello? Maladys? Are you in there?" called a voice as the door creaked open.

"Yeah."

The two girls stepped in hesitantly. "Why are the lights turned off?" asked Ginny curiously.

"I feel more comfortable in the dark." As soon as I said it, I wished I could sew my mouth shut. They exchanged looks.

"Um, do you mind if I turned it on?"

I shrugged, and they flipped the switch. The yellow bulb on the ceiling flickered on.

I saw them clearly now. Hermione had bushy brown hair and brown eyes. Ginny had freckles, straight red hair and brown eyes as well. They were wearing black robes.

"Sorry for scaring you." I said, then smirked to show them that I wasn't sorry at all. They seemed to get the message.

"Uh, its okay." said Hermione. She sat on the edge of my bed. "Where are you from?"

"America."

"Where in America?"

"New York."

"I didn't know there was a wizarding school there."

"Well, now you do."

They both frowned, but I didn't care. I guess I was being slightly rude, but, like I said, socializing wasn't my forte.

"Good-night." I rolled over and pretended to go to sleep. They followed suit. The light blinked out.

But I didn't go to sleep. I couldn't. When I was a soldier in the Titan army, I learned that sleeping was dangerous. A starving monster could rip you apart in the night, and then its good-bye you.

When gentle breathing reached my ears, I crept out of bed and tip-toed down the hall towards Nico, Jason, and Percy's room. I heard talking.

"Oh, hey, Maladys." said Percy when I opened the door.

Nico grumbled. "What was it with the 'Nicky' thing?"

I flashed him my trademark smirk. "I had to set a good first impression."

He rolled his eyes. "You completely freaked everybody out."

"Oh, believe me," I grinned. "The freakiness has only begun."

All three of them groaned.

"Well, they have a meeting at five tomorow. We better get some sleep." said Jason reasonably. He got underneath his blankets while Percy set the alarm clock. Nico sighed and imitated Jason.

"Lazy bums." I muttered before leaving.

**A/N:**

**MidnightShadow101: Okay, that't that chapter finished. And I also finished beating up Clarisse with the help of Nico and Percy. Fun!**

**Nico (sporting a black eye): Fun for ****_you._**** She punched me.**

**MidnightShadow101: Oh, don't be such a baby, ****_Nicky. _****Anyway, I'm gonna do another chapter. Enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

HAPTER 3

**A/N:**

**MidnightShadow101: Hey, guys! I know that last chapter might have been a little wacky, but I'm new to this fanfic posting stuff! So, yeah, this is chapter three, and I'm going to make part of it in Harry's POV! Woo Hoo! ONWARD! And Nico, please do the disclaimer.**

**Nico (still sporting a black eye): MidnightShadow101 does not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Harry Potter.**

**MidnightShadow101: Thank you. Now enough of my rambling. ONWARD!**

**Nico (sighing): What am I going to do with you?**

Harry's POV

"Harry. _Harry. _Wake up."

I groaned. "What is it?"

Ron grinned. "There's a meeting going on downstairs. Wanna evesdrop?"

"There's no use. Your mum put an Impertuble Charm on the door, and the Extendable ears can't go under it."

He sighed. "Shame. Let's wake up the girls. Probably still sleeping."

We got dresssed and walked down the hallway. When we got to the door, we heard talking and pushed it open. George and Fred were inside as well, and all three were discussing something.

"Oh, hey, Harry. Ron." said Hermione glancing at us. "We were just talking about the new kids. They seem suspicious."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Don't jump to conclusions, Hermione. Where are they, anyway?"

"We don't know. We woke up to find the Maladys gone." Ginny shuddered. "Good riddance. I don't like her very much."

"What evidence do you have?" I asked, sitting down on Hermione's bed. She and Ginny exchanged nervous looks.

"Last night, we came into the room to find all the lights turned out. It was pitch black in there, but Maladys didn't seem to mind at all."

"So? She was probably trying to sleep."

Ginny shook her head. "No, she was sitting up and when we asked her about it, she said 'I feel more comfortable in the dark.'"

"That doesn't prove anything." argued George. "She just feels better if there's no light."

"Okay, fine. But what about the creepy Apparation? They didn't do it in the normal way."

"What do you mean?"

"They didn't just pop up. The shadows started to lengthen and twitch. Then, the shadows created two people. Maladys and Nico."

Fred snorted. "What a load of rubbish! I don't believe you."

"Wait a minute," I said slowly. "Do you guys remember what Sirius said yesterday? When Jason and Percy arrived?"

"No."

"No."

"No."

"Wasn't there."

"Me neither."

"He and Mad-Eye had an argument. Mad-Eye wanted to test them to make sure they were the real people, but Sirius insisted that they don't, reminding him that the Polyjuice Potion was for _human use only._ Does that mean that those people aren't human?"

Everyone was silent. They were probably pondering this new bit of information. Then our thoughts were interrupted.

"HERMIONE! RON! HARRY! GEORGE! FRED! GINNY! COME DOWN STARIS FOR BREAKFAST!" yelled Mrs. Weasly.

"Discuss this later, then?" said Ron. We all nodded in agreement. We pounded our way down the stairs.

**A/N:**

**MidnightShadow101: Woo hoo! 'Nother chapter finished! The next one will be in Maladys's POV, because George is going to insult her and she is gonna go beserk! YEAH! GO BESERKERSSS! Sorry. Bit hyped up on sugar. Just to let you know, I might not be updating for a bit, 'cause my little sister, LunatheStarlightPrincess101, is doing her first fanfic. It's gonna be called Kingdom High. Kingdom Hearts fanfic. If any of you like Kingdom Hearts, then check it out! PEACE OUT, PEOPLE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

**MidnightShadow101: Hey, guys! Thank you all so much for the reviews! I will now answer your questions:**

**percyjacksonfan135- Yeah, I like her that way. If you want to know her past, tell me and I will write a story about it.**

**MidnightShadow101: Woo Hoo! Thanks so much for the reviews, but do not give me too much praise. I will get a swollen head and not be able to wear my favorite hat (not that I have one). ONWARD!**

Maladys's POV

I heard the sounds of kids coming downstairs seconds before they appeared in the kitchen. We all stopped talking abruptly. Lupin had just gone into details of our quest.

"What were you talking about?" asked Ron casually. I locked eyes with him and tapped into his memories. He had such pitiful defenses put up to defend his mind...

I could instantly see that they had grown suspicious of us.

I smirked, folded my arms behind my head, and leaned back in my chair. "Nothing, _kiddies._ Just Order stuff. You wouldn't understand."

That apparently made them mad.

"What do you mean?! It's not like _you're _in the Order!" responded Ron venemously. Oh, I had really struck a nerve there. I smirked again.

"Says who? What makes you think I'm _not _in the Order." I said tauntingly.

"Maladys." warned Nico, but I ignored him. I was having too much fun.

"You are _not." _ said Fred in horror. He turned to Lupin and Sirius. "She's in the Order?!"

Lupin winced. "Yes."

"That's so not fair!" yelled George. "_She's just a kid!"_

__At that moment, Sirius's coffee mug exploded. I was in rage, but I took care not to show it. I looked at George with what I hoped was a fairly calm expression.

"_What did you call me?" _I said in a soft and deadly voice.

"Uh-oh." Nico, Jason, and Percy exchanged looks. "Maladys, calm down."

I ignored them.

"_A kid."_ snarled George. "You gotta problem with that?"

I wanted to smack him. A _kid, _he called me. _A kid._ I could feel the anger building up inside me. I stared at him with open expressions now, my hatred and rage shown clearly on my face. I was sorely tempted to kill him. My hand twitched toward my Mist-shrouded knife at my belt.

"Oh no." Nico got up to restrain me. He saw the signs that I was ready to go beserk. "Percy. Jason. _Help me._"

I made an inhuman growl. I could feel the instincs of a wild animal grow, pestering me to kill George where he stood. Or at least offer him some free scars. Power surged through me. I lunged.

"_Maladys! No!" _Nico grabbed my arms, but he couldn't restrain me for long, not in my beserker mode. "Jason! Percy!"

George was visibly disturbed and frightened now. He stumbled backwards. "W-wait. What's g-going on?!"

All three demigods had me now, but they were still struggling. I eventually felt my anger die down. I relaxed and their grips slackened. They let go. I groaned and slid to the floor.

"Holy Hephaestus." Percy flexed his stiff fingers. "Maladys, don't do that again."

I pressed my trembling hands to my temples, breathing hard. Chiron had warned me that this would happen. I had let my anger get the better of me and take control. I looked up.

"Sorry, George. I didn't mean to try to kill you."

They all looked disturbed, even Hermione, who was usually trusting. I saw it in their eyes. I had to get out of here. If I didn't vent off my anger soon, I would go beserk again.

"Excuse me." I got up and looked at Nico pointedly and switched to Ancient Greek. "_I'm going to the Fields of Apshodel. I need to kill a few trees."_

I went into my room before I shadow traveled to the Underworld.

**A/N: **

**MidnightShadow101: Aaannnddd, cut! Kinda short, I know, but I want to do the next chapter in Ron's POV. I really like my OC, Maladys. If any of you guys are curious about her past, tell me in a review, and I will write a story about her. And if you just have a simple question, ask me. PEACE OUT, PEOPLE!**


	5. What's In Her Trunk?

**A/N: **

**MidnightShadow101: Hello, guys! Thank you soooo much for all the reviews! Keep 'em coming! I really like it when people review my story. Sorry about the late update, but I've been working on a Kisara fan fiction, and a Kingdom Hearts one. Anyway, I hope you liked that last chapter. It was all about Maladys, but I really like her. ONWARD WITH THE STORY! Percy, the disclaimer please.**

**Percy (cheerfully): MidnightShadow101 does not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or Harry Potter. **

**MidnightShadow101: Oh, and for theHuntress101, I thank you for the suggestion. I WILL TOTALLY MAKE THEM SLIP UP MORE! DEMIGODS ARE CARELESS! I LOVE MAKING PEOPLE SLIP UP! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **

Ron's POV

That had just been plain weird. I had figured out that the four kids that were as old as we were and younger, were allowed in the Order. And then, when George had called Maladys a kid, she went completely ballistic, lunging at him, and looking as if she wanted to rip him to shreds. Then she had calmed down, and just went off, muttering something in a different language.

It was a pretty big understatement that we were all freaked out right now.

"W-what did I say?" asked George, looking pale.

Lupin sighed. Jason, Percy, and Nico exchanged looks like, _If only they knew._

"Listen everybody. I know how you feel about these people being in the Order." Sirius gestured towards Percy, Nico, and Jason.

"Yeah, it's infuriating!" I yelled. "How could you let them in?! They're only kids!"

All the adults winced. Nico gave me a nervous look.

"Look, Ron," he said slowly. "You're a good kid. But if you like the way your face looks right now-"

"Then don't. Under any circumstances, call Maladys a _kid._ At least not to her face, or she'll mess up yours."

Hermione paled. "You can't be serious. That _Maladys _wouldn't really _hurt _us, would she?"

Jason gave her a pained look. "Listen. She's just misled. She had a really, _really, _bad past. You wouldn't understand."

"Oh, yeah?" said Harry. "I guess your right. We don't understand. Like why you guys are in the Order, for instance."

Mr. Weasly sighed. "Nico, Percy, Jason, and Maladys, _especially_ Maladys, are very qualified wizards. Which brings up the subject of their quest." he looked us in the eye. "They will be posing as exchange students from America, and will enroll in Hogwarts to keep an eye on you."

"WHAT!?" we all shouted in unison. "WE'RE GETTING _BABYSITTED?!" _

Mrs. Weasly gave us all a stern look. "It's not babysitting. You all have a knack for getting into trouble, and besides," she looked at Lupin and Sirius. "Voldemort has made an alliance with some _formidable opponents. _They are not effected by most spells known to wizardkind. But our guests," she turned her gaze onto Nico, Jason, and Percy. "hold the secret to defeating them. They will protect you."

Ginny looked scared. "Can they protect us against Maladys, as well?" She shuddered. "That girl scares me."

They laughed.

"Never tell her that, Ginny." chuckled Percy. "It will just encourage her to keep it up."

"By the way, where did she go?" asked Hermione.

"Um, my dad's work." Nico said, though he looked visibly nervous. "She needed to calm down."

"Uh, okay. We'll go pack our trunks now." Harry looked at us pointedly. "C'mon, guys."

We dashed for the stairs and didn't stop until we were in Ginny and Hermione's room.

"What, was _that _all about?" asked Harry. "Maladys is freaking _weird."_

We all nodded in agreement, but Hermione looked skeptical.

"I think we're jumping to conclusions. They're in the Order, so obviously Dumbledore trusts them, right? And if we can't trust Dumbledore, we can't trust anyone."

"That's why I brought us up here." George had a devilish grin on her face. "I think it's high time we do a little investigation, watta ya say, Fred?"

"My thougts exzactly." replied Fred, nodding. "Let's go through Maladys's stuff, shall we?"

"I think we should respect her privacy." protested Hermione. But she was too late. The twins had already pulled out her suitcase. They rumadged through it, pulling out a piece of purple cloth. He unfolded it.

It was purple silk with a strange design on it: a black sythe.

"What's this?" I asked.

"It seems like some sort of flag." Hermione frowned. "But I've never seen that design before."

We were so absorbed in discussion that we didn't notice the sound of people at the door before it clicked open. We all turned. Standing there, was Nico, Percy, and Jason.

"Oh man." Nico closed his eyes. "Guys?" He asked slowly.

"Yes?" Ginny squeaked.

"You guys are all good kids. And you're curious about Maladys. We understand that. But put that away _right now._"

'Why should we?" Harry asked defiantly.

"Because," Equal looks of fear flashed onto their faces. "Malasys is coming, and you only got a glimpse of the crazy stuff that she does when she gets mad."

**A/N: AAANNNNDDD, CLIFF HANGER! Sorry, but I really enjoy torturing you guys. Right now, my last exam test is ****tomorrow, so expect the next update soon. Like, a week. Feel free to hate me if I don't!  
**


	6. The Train, and Nico's Bravado

**A/N: DON'T KILL ME! I apologize with my lateness. I ALWAYS say to myself, "I think I'll update my fanfic today.", but then I read fanfics and totally lose track of time. Sorry. I AM ALSO CHOKED WITH TEARS RIGHT NOW! I LOVE ALL MY REVIEWERS! YOU ARE ALL AWESOME, SO GIVE YOURSELF A PAT ON THE BACK! Every single one of you contributed to the continuation of this story.**

**maladys vs percy jackson: Don't worry, she isn't. She outmatches them in physical strength only. Let's say that there's this big demigod tournament. Percy would win against Maladys even if she was in beserk mode, because he has more skill.**

**andypotter1: I'm soooo glad you like it! Yes, I love Maladys as well. I specialize in evil/highly misunderstood characters. If you like her, check out Jay, stealing the spot light in my newest fanfiction, Unknown Guardians. **

**teamleo500050: I WILL! (PS I love your username :)**

**TheUnknownSacrafice: I LOVE HER TOO! ****I specialize in evil/highly misunderstood characters. If you like her, check out Jay, stealing the spot light in my newest fanfiction, Unknown Guardians.**

**Guest: I WILL! **

**Liv O: I WILL!**

Harry's POV

Luckily, Maladys didn't catch us. I caught her giving me suspicious looks later that day, but other than that, we're safe.

For now.

Right now, we were all on the expansive platform 9 3/4, getting ready to board the scarlet train. I had been given a lot of compliments on my new dog (*cough* Sirius *cough*).

"Great. What's this school of yours like?" Maladys asked in a bored tone of voice, dully pulling her trunk through the crowds of people already on the train.

"It's really nice! Their are feasts, holiday celebrations, and most of the teachers are really friendly!" Hermione said eagerly and confidently. Maladys groaned as audibly as she could.

"Great. A bunch of walls and rules. I'm going to love it." She said sarcastically, jerking open a compartment door. I followed her in with Percy, Jason, and Nico. I realized Hermione and Ron were standing awkwardly outside, looking down at their feet.

"Aren't you going to come in?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Um, Harry we can't."

"What?!"

"We have to go to the Prefect's compartment!" Hermione blurted out suddenly. "I'm sorry, Harry, but we have to!"

"It's fine." I heard myself say, feeling my heart sink in the rough position of my shoes or lower than that. "Go ahead, I'll be fine."

"Harry-"

"I'll be fine." They noticed the cold edge in my voice and walked away quickly.

Maladys had already hauled her trunk up on the rack and was watching Nico and Percy struggle with their's.

"Aren't you going to help them?" I asked suspiciously.

She raised her dark eyebrows. "What's the fun in that?"

I rolled my green eyes and helped them.

Soon, an awkward silence settled, which Maladys seemed blissfully unaffected by. She folded her hands behind her head and closed her eyes.

Suddenly, the door slid open and Neville stood in the doorway. He pointed to the empty seat. "Is anyone sitting there?"

Maladys didn't even open her dark blue eyes. "Yes. A ghost is sitting there. His name is Bob." She snorted. "Duh, no one's sitting there."

I shoot her a glare that was heavy on the contempt. I wasn't really angry with her, I just needed to vent some of the emotions bottled up inside of my chest. "Quit being so impolite." I nod at a bewildered and anxious-looking Neville. "Go ahead."

He nervously sits down, then turns to me. "How was your summer, Harry?"

"Good. Pretty eventful."

"I know. Heard about it in the news. I'm glad you got off, though. Gran was ranting all day that the council really didn't have a choice. It was release you, or become the target of a lot of profanity."

I laugh, one of the only sincere laughs I've made this summer. "How was yours?"

"Boring. Gran has made me study for the O.W.L.S. Do you think I'll be able to pass?" He looks anxious.

"Don't worry about it, Neville." I say automatically, though secretly thinking that Neville would be lucky to pass one.

"What are O.W.L.S?" Asked Percy.

"You don't want to know." I laughed. But I explained anyway. "They're tests that we have to do here in Britain. I heard their really hard."

Nico groaned. "Great. I'm a wiz with tests, if you'll pardon the pun."

Maladys didn't open her eyes. "That statement is so stereotypical, it makes me want to scream."

Everyone in the vicinty snorted.

The compartment door opened again, but this time the people standing in the doorway were much less pleasant.

"Oh, hello, Potty. Where's Weasel and Granger? Hiding?"

I looked up to see Draco Malfoy, one of my least favorite people in the world, with his two beefy kid bodyguards, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.

"Eat dung, Malfoy." I retorted. "They'll be afraid of you when it snows in a desert."

Maladys chuckled. "Nice."

"I don't remember asking you to join the conversation, scarface." Snarled Malfoy, turning to her.

Maladys shrugged, stretching out her legs. "Who needs an invitation to join such a wonderful and civil conversation, moneybags?"

Malfoy scowled but turned back to me. He jerked his thumb towards the exchange students. "Picked up a few more freaks, have you?"

"In my eyes, you're the freak." Laughed Maladys.

"You know what? Maybe I'll have Crabbe shut you up."

"Who, your gorillas?" Spoke up Nico, in an unconcerned tone of voice. "I'd be more worried if they were aiming a punch at the person next to me, no offense to them. And they don't look smart enough to pull a rabbit out of a hat, when it comes to magic. Wait, sorry, did I say no offense? I meant to say, _maximum offense._"

Jason, Percy, and Maladys busted out hearty laughs, and Neville and I joined in.

"Let's see if you have brawn to match that mouth." Malfoy nodded a Goyle, who smirked and lunged and Nico.

Time seemed to slow down. Nico somersaulted forward, dodging Goyle by a hair and smacking the back of his head with the flat of his hand.

If you have ever been hit at the base of your skull by a trained martial artist (or a demigod) then you know you are immediately assaulted by painful dizziness.

Goyle clutched his head and groaned. I was impressed. For a twelve-year old, Nico was a lot faster and more dangerous than he looked. Maybe Dumbledore was right in recruiting them for the Order. Then I remembered I was not agreeing with Dumbledore anymore.

Nico brushed the his black hair out of his dark eyes. "Next time, go pick on someone more your level. Like, a monkey."

I laughed again. Maybe the exchange students weren't too bad. They were friendly, with nice senses of humor.

Malfoy seemed to sense that he had lost. He growled. "C'mon. Let's go." All three trouped out.

Nico took his place in his seat, bowing repeatedly. "Thank you, thank you. No autographs."

Maladys chuckled. "You sure showed them."

"My turn, next time. Those guys look like they're coming back soon to try to do us in." Said Percy.

"Be my guest. I call a turn after Percy." Said Jason.

"Then I'm last I guess. But you know," Maladys added, grinning at me. "They always save the best for last."

* * *

**MidnightShadow: Aaaaaand, CUT! Bit of a short chapter for some of you, but I want to change POV's next chapter. I hope to update soon! PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
